Cosas simplemente complicadas
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Tras una desilusión amorosa, Souta pide consejo a su abuelo, pero él no se da a entender muy bien.


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! dado por Madame Morgan.

Características: Abuelo/Souta. Temática: charla entre abuelo y nieto sobre el amor. Géneros: Humor y uno a gusto del retado.

Cosas simplemente complicadas

El joven adolescente sentía sus manos sudadas, apretaba una a la otra en un patético intento de tranquilizarse, miraba insistentemente hacía el otro lado del salón donde esa linda joven de largos cabellos negros y carita de ángel estaba sentada concentrada en un libro. Por una casualidad del destino, como si los planetas se hubieran alineado estratégicamente para permitirle el milagro de encontrarse con la muchacha en el mismo salón sin otra alma más alrededor, no se encontraban ni las amigas de ella ni los amigos de él siquiera.

Le miró las manos tratando de ordenar las ideas, por un segundo recordó como años atrás su _cuñado _le ayudó a tener el valor de declararse a su antigua novia, si bien la relación no duró mucho— ambos eran un par de mocosos— aquel recuerdo siempre lo ha utilizado para situaciones como esta.

—¡Garras de acero!— Musitó bajito con una sonrisa como si se riera de si mismo.

Con mayor temple se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde la chica estuvo sentada y tomando la silla del puesto frente a ella se sentó mirándola fijamente, apoyó los codos en la mesa.

Frunció el ceño desesperado, por algún motivo la chica no se ha dignado a mirarlo, tratando de que el valor no se disipara de su cuerpo se aclara la garganta intentando llamar la atención. No le resultó.

—Hey, Hanako…— La llamó no muy seguro.

La niña levantó lentamente su mirada del libro que leía, no parece haber expresión alguna en aquel bello rostro. Aquello asustó aún más al pobre chico.

—Quería preguntarte sí… por casualidad tú… no quiero que te sientas comprometida, sólo… no sé… si tú querrías…

—Ve al grano— Espeta la muchacha con tono aburrido.

—¡Sí!— Exclamó el joven despavorido— Quiero saber si te gustaría salir conmigo… ¡una cita!

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar. Souta intentaba ver alguna emoción en el rostro femenino que delatara lo que ella pensaba, pero en aquellos vacíos ojos no encontraba nada. Después de un minuto la joven bajó la mirada nuevamente a su libro. "El arte de la guerra" rezaba en la portada ¿Por qué una joven de catorce años se interesaría por algo así? Pensó Souta en su momento.

—Hanako, yo…

—No me interesas, Higurashi, olvídalo— Dijo ella con un tono duro sin levantar la mirada, aquello fue un golpe duro para el desdichado joven.

—Pero…— Trató de hablar, pero Hanako lo miró sin levantar la cara, en sus ojos se leía fácilmente un "ya hablé"

sin poder creer su suerte, Souta se levantó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya de pie miró a la joven, al ver que la joven volvía a ignorarlo suspiró agachando la cabeza.

En ese instante, justo en ese preciso instante un gran "Oooohhh" de decepción se escuchó fuerte al otro lado de la pared que separa el pasillo del salón. Souta escandalizado voltea y ve varios pares de ojos observándolo desde las ventanas.

_¡Trágame tierra!_

…

—¿Entonces esa jovencita no quiso saber nada de ti?— Preguntó el anciano después de escuchar el relato de su nieto. Estaba bastante asombrado que le contara algo así, por lo general Souta era muy independiente en ese sentido. Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra del Goshinboku.

—Sí… fue tan vergonzoso— Exclamó el chico escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Olvídalo, esa niña es la que se pierde de tener un joven tan buen mozo como tú, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en eso— Trató de animarlo el abuelo Higurashi dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—No, ella lo vale.

—Eres joven, a los catorce no puedes pretender con tanta convicción que es la chica indicada para ti.

—Mi hermana sólo tenía un año más que yo cuando conoció al chico indicado para ella— Contestó mirando en dirección al pozo, aún era un tema delicado de tratar.

—Pero no estuvo segura hasta que todas las calamidades que tuvieron que pasar pasaron, tuvieron que pasar toda una situación extrema para darse cuenta— Comentó el mayor también mirando el pozo con nostalgia.

Souta no supo que decir por unos segundos.

—Pero ella realmente me gusta, además siempre dicen que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere— Dijo con convicción renovada levantando su cara para mirar al abuelo.

—Es verdad— Concuerda con él— Pero muchas veces debemos dar un paso atrás para poder encontrar algo mucho mejor.

El adolescente parpadea confundido y el abuelo sonríe enigmáticamente.

—¿Alguna vez te conté como conocí a tu abuela?— Pregunta mirando los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las hojas de árbol.

—Mi mamá me contó algo, pero sin mucho detalle.

—Verás, cuando tenía unos diecinueve años y era un joven tan buen mozo como tú, yo estaba enamorado de una chica que pasaba todos los días por el templo, siempre venía a orar unos minutos y después se iba— Relató con entusiasmo— Era hermosa, yo estaba seguro que era el amor de mi vida.

Suspiró recordando aquella época y se rió de si mismo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue.

—¿Ella era mi abuela?— Preguntó el joven. Souta no conoció a su abuela, ya que esta murió poco después de que su padre y madre se casaran, antes de que Kagome naciera siquiera.

—No— Respondió dejando descolocado al joven— Esta jovencita vivía a pocas cuadras de aquí, en unos apartamentos que ya no existen. Pero como te iba contando, yo la observaba a la distancia siempre pretendiendo estar ocupado el algo, pero en realidad la miraba de reojo sin hacer nada útil. Un día me armé de valor y la invité a salir, la llevé al cine.

—¿Existía el cine en tú época, abuelo?— Preguntó Souta genuinamente intrigado.

—¡Jovencito insolente, no soy tan viejo!— Exclamó totalmente ofendido, después se acomodó mejor para continuar su relato— La llevé a ver "El amor es una cosa esplendorosa", ya sabes a las mujeres les encanta ese tipo de películas. Sin embargo, la salida fue desastrosa, primero me hizo esperarla como una hora en su casa y su padre era un cavernícola grandote que me amenazó con hacerme tragar mis propias heces si algo le pasaba a su adorada hijita.

—¡¿En serio?— Preguntó escandalizado.

—Como oyes, después cuando al fin llegamos al cine tuvimos que esperar como hora y media para la función, en todo ese rato la joven no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era el actor ese y otro montón de cosas que estaban de moda en ese tiempo, me aburrió a tal punto que desee tener un celular con el cual distraerme.

—Eso sí que no existía en tu época, abuelo— Comentó Souta riéndose. El abuelo Higurashi lo imitó en la risa.

—Es verdad, pero hubiera sido muy bueno— Concuerda jocoso— Al tema, después durante la película no paró de trasmitir, hablaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sobre el estúpido actor ese que y más encima la película en si era aburridísima, ya no aguantando le dije que tenía que ir al baño y salí del cine dispuesto a desaparecer.

—Eso es cruel— Interrumpió de nuevo.

—Cruel era tener que soportar su incesante charla— Contradijo el abuelo— Pero cuando salía del cine choqué de frente con una jovencita.

—Otra jovencita.

—Sí, otra jovencita. Esta era algo más joven, pero con un carácter de los dos mil demonios. Apenas cayó al suelo sentada comenzó a gritarme que me fijara por donde caminaba y que era un mal educado por no ayudarla a pararse y otra sarta de cosas que no recuerdo— Cuanta llevándose la mano al mentón para tratar de hacer memoria, pero no llegó a mucho.

—¿Y ella sí era mi abuela?— Preguntó Souta tratando de adivinar por donde iba la historia.

—Sí, ella era tu abuela— Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa nostálgica— Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a discutir, insultos iban y venían, tenía una habilidad para la discusión digna de estudio, era una mujer muy belicosa.

—Creo que ya sé de donde salió Kagome— Susurró el muchacho, el abuelo no lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—En medio de eso la chica que había invitado salió del cine y vio todo, se sintió ofendida de que yo prefiriera "discutir con esa boca sucia antes de pasar un buen tiempo con una chica tan educada como ella" en palabras textuales.

—No creo que te acuerdes de palabras textuales a estas alturas— Se burla. El abuelo lo mira ofendido.

—Tengo excelente memoria para tu información— Contestó haciendo un desaire. Se vuelve a acomodar— En ese punto la joven que invité se puso a discutir con tu abuela, en algún momento recordó que yo estaba allí y me pidió que la defendiera, yo lo analicé y preferí dar un pie atrás. Le dije que yo no la había involucrado y que ella sola se había "rebajado" a discutir, se fue ofendida y nunca más supe de ella. A tu abuela le pedí perdón por lo sucedido, ella lo entendió. Poco tiempo después llegó al templo para darme las gracias y comenzamos a conocernos. Ella resultó ser más comprensiva que nadie, a pesar de que era mal genio, resultó tener un corazón de oro, si ese día yo no hubiera dado ese pie atrás y hubiera defendido a mi cita lo más seguro es que tu abuela nunca hubiera llegado al templo a darme las gracias y nunca me hubiera dejado conocerla como lo hice.

Un pequeño silencio se hace, el abuelo levanta la cabeza para sentir la brisa de primavera recordando a su difunta esposa, Souta baja la suya tratando de asimilar la enseñanza de la historia.

—Entonces ¿Cómo puedo saber si Hanako puede llegar a ser en vida como mi abuela o como la otra joven fuero en tu vida?

—Eso no se puede saber, Souta, eso es algo que simplemente se da. Además en el asunto del amor nada es blanco ni negro, hay muchos matices.

—¿Entonces tengo que experimentar con muchas hasta encontrar la indicada?

—No jovencito mal interpretador— Lo reprende— Más vale mujer en mano que cien volando.

—¿El dicho no es pájaro en mano?

—No, por que el pájaro lo ponemos nosotros los hombres.

—¡Abuelo!— Exclamó algo escandalizado.

—Lo que te trato de decir es que no te ahogues en un vaso de agua si una chica te rechaza— Siguió con el tema— El tema de las mujeres es complicado, tanto así que si el esfuerzo que se gasta en la investigación de la personalidad femenina se hubiese gastado en el programa espacial, estaríamos administrando ventas de perros calientes en la luna. Son difíciles, lo sé y por lo mismo hay que tratarlas como un tema simple.

—Eso no lo entendí— Respondió confundido.

—Lo importante es que no te compliques con eso, a su debido tiempo encontrarás a la chica indicada.

—Pero Hanako tiene esa personalidad que me gusta, decidida de si misma y fuerte, me gustan así.

—Ay hijo, por lo general esas características que crees ideales en una mujer después terminan siendo lo que más odias de ellas— Dijo en un suspiro exasperado. Su nieto puede ser un tozudo.

—¿Cómo así?

—En aquella época para mi una mujer ideal era una chica refinada y de buenos modales, la típica buena esposa. La joven que iba al templo todos los días se mostraba así, toda linda y recatada, en cambio tu abuela de buenas primera me gritó y fue muy grosera conmigo y resultó ser el amor de mi vida.

—Entonces tengo que buscar a alguien todo lo contrario— Dijo con convencimiento.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que las cosas no son tan blanco y negro?

—Está bien, entonces tengo que no comerme la cabeza si me rechazan, dar un pie atrás si veo que no es lo mío y las cosas no son mi blancas ni negras, sino que tienen muchos matices— Trata de memorizar el joven. El abuelo sonríe y le palmetea la cabeza.

El joven se levanta y ayuda a su abuelo a pararse también, le agradece el consejo y entra en la casa cuando su madre los llama a comer.

El abuelo sonríe ante el entusiasmo de su nieto, en cierto modo se ve a si mismo en él, después de todo él era tan arrebatado como él. Mirando al Goshinboku le da las gracias a su difunta esposa por darle esa maravillosa familia.

_43 años después… _

Un Souta bastante más mayor barre el patio con la misma paz que su abuelo lo hiciera hace tantos años atrás, después de todo con la desaparición de Kagome no quedó nadie más que se encargara de ese antiguo templo. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación despide a un par de turistas extranjeros que entraron a curiosear. Al levantar la mirada vio a un joven de no más de catorce años sentado bajo el viejo Goshinboku, sonrió anticipando lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Akira?— Preguntó sentándose a su lado— ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Abuelo, Hikari me rechazó— Exclamó abatido el joven.

—Oh, no te preocupes, ella se pierde de estar con un joven tan buen mozo como tú, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con eso— Respondió sintiendo una especie de regresión en el tiempo.

—Pero ella realmente me gusta.

—Te contaré una historia, que te puede ayudar— Dijo sonriendo a su nieto compresivamente.

Souta recuerda sus años de juventud con nostalgia, al fin y al cabo el consejo de su abuelo le sirvió enormemente. Al terminar la secundaria nunca más supo de Hanako y se sorprendió de si mismo al ver que no le dolió como el creía que sucedería, durante la preparatoria conoció a Mika, una encantadora, risueña, orgullosa y mal humorada muchacha que le robó el corazón y con la que se casó en sus años universitarios y tuvieron tres hermosos hijos. La vida misma le enseño que hay que tomar las cosas complicadas como si fuesen simples como le dijo su abuelo tantos años atrás.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Aquí reportándome con este fic que debía, en el reto pedía que fuese humor… siento que no me quedó gracioso, perdónenme por eso por favor.

De todos modos ando contenta, ayer terminé mis exámenes (fuck yeah!) y mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿Qué me van a regalar? (xD)

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
